Doug on the Trail
Doug on the Trail is the first part of the tenth episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis The Bluffscouts are on a canoe trip. But trouble arrives when Scoutmaster Dink heads off into the forest to get a new navigational computer, leaving Roger in charge. Doug and Skeeter can't stand Roger's orders, so they search for Scoutmaster Dink who seems to have disappeared. Recap Intro Mr. Dink and the other Bluff Scouts are taking a Bluff Scout canoe trip, where Doug attempts to prove himself a real Bluff Scout. When Doug tries to take Scoutmaster Dink's navigational computer out the canoe, he accidentally sets off the pepper mill he was holding and the pepper sprays in his face, causing him to sneeze and trip. As he trips, he accidentally drops the navigational computer and it breaks as it lands on a rock. Roger mocks his clumsiness, telling him not to "bite off more that you can a-chew." Doug apologizes to Scoutmaster Dink, but the latter isn't upset and says he'll just get a spare from the campsite. While he gets one, he puts Roger, the senior Bluff Scout, in charge of the Bluff Scouts, much to Doug and Skeeter's annoyance. Main Episode As Scoutmaster Dink has yet to return, Roger gives orders to all the Bluff Scouts. Willie has to pitch the tent, Boomer has to make him lunch, Ned has to shield the flies away from him, and Doug is ordered to pick earthworms out the soil as Roger's fishing bait. Doug then becomes worried about Mr. Dink since it has been four hours since he has left and is convinced that Scoutmaster Dink is lost. Doug's imagination: Scoutmaster Dink, with the spare navigational computer, is rowing his boat trying to navigate the campsite and ends up taking a plunge down the waterfall. So Doug implements a search party to look for Mr. Dink, but first, he asks Roger if he, Skeeter, and Porkchop could go in the quest. Roger refuses to let it happen, saying that the search will begin when twelve hours has elapsed since Mr. Dink's absence. He also threatens to relegate him and Skeeter back to Tender-toe if they disobey him. Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter, however, flout Roger's order and attempt to hop in a canoe, only to get suppressed by Roger's gang. The gang, however, annoyed by Roger's orders, lets them ride the canoe anyway to go on a quest to search for Scoutmaster Dink. Doug's imagination: Doug and Skeeter, dressed as hunters, search through the woods and spot footprints as Porkchop is playing a banjo as an unknown singer is singing a song dedicated to this A moose grabs him from behind by surprise, only to get wrestled by Doug in the process. During the canoe ride, they spot moose tracks on the land and finally come across Scoutmaster Dink's footprints, as well as signs with his name on them. His canoe has a large hole in it, which is why he had to stop there. The friends follow the footprints and lose the trail. Doug reads the manual stating that when no more animal footprints are visible, scouts use hunting dog to track down the animal's scent. So Porkchop sniffs Scoutmaster Dink's handkerchief from Doug's pocket and follows his scent around the forest. He comes across a cave and Skeeter finds Scoutmaster Dink's pants inside. When the friends hear a roar, they run away and climb a tree. Convinced that a bear ate him, they mourn for Scoutmaster Dink's loss and finally find him in the same tree that they're in, where he is wearing nothing but his hat, glasses, and underwear that he made from leaves (with his cell phone attached). During his search for a new navigational computer, Scoutmaster Dink explains that he soaked his clothes. So he laid them out to dry. When he came back to get his clothes, he saw a bear and ran up the tree. Doug and Skeeter then explain to Mr. Dink that Roger threatened to demote them back to tender-toe if they search for Mr. Dink without his permission and soon explain the story. Back at the campsite, the rest of the Bluff Scouts go on strike and rebel against Roger for eating all the food. Boomer says Roger should be demoted to Tender-toe. When Scoutmaster Dink returns, he gives Doug and Skeeter a special Mountain Man merit badge. Willie mentions that Roger ate all the food, so Scoutmaster Dink orders Speedy Pizza for the rest of the scouts, with Roger as the server. Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Bud Dink Trivia *Chester, the fish from Doug's Big Catch, makes a cameo appearance in the beginning of the episode. *Apparently, Speedy Pizza has a paddlewheel boat in case they have to travel on the water to make deliveries. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop